


I could have died with you

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [27]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Pete will never grow up, Patrick is sure of it.





	I could have died with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: Y- Young

Patrick watched Pete bounce around the set. It wasn’t like he had eaten five pixie sticks, like Brendon did sometimes. Pete was just naturally bouncy. There were times when he was sad, but he just curled around Patrick and Hemingway and felt better.

Right now though, Pete was attempting to climb Gabe. Which was an impressive feat considering Gabe was like, a million feet tall. However, Patrick didn’t really like that Gabe had his hands all over Pete.

“Dude,” said Joe. “What’s your deal?”

“Gabe is getting handsy with Pete.”

“Well, yeah. That’s just Gabe though. He’d get handsy with anyone who’ll stand still long enough. I don’t know how Mikey stands it.”

“He’s great in bed,” Mikey replied from the other side of Patrick.

“That’s a given,” said Joe.

******************

Pete burst through the door of the trailer and slammed it shut behind him. He was flushed and out of breathe. Patrick really liked that look on him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Pete flopped down on the couch next to Patrick, who was reading next weeks script. “Gerard. He’s going to give us a kid.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Like a baby?”

“No, like a 5 year old. He’s going to be your nephew.”

“Oh. You mean the one my brother had and then left on mom’s doorstep?”

“Yeah. Except your mom is going to die like, in two days, so it’s just gonna be you.”

“Where do you come in?”

“Um…let me think. I think Mikey and Gabe kick me out and then I move in with you and the kid. I think it’s going to be great. Maybe Gerard will finally put Hemmy on the air.”

“What does Hemmy have to do with a kid?”

“Every kid needs a dog, Patrick!”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Pete snuggled Patrick. “I think we’re going to be awesome parents.”

Patrick smiled and continued reading the script.

*****************

“Okay, you guys. This is going to be a little weird now, since kids can only work certain hours. Plus, he’s got a tutor on set,” explained Ray, right before they brought the kid out. “Now, Pete. You don’t really know about the kid, okay? You’ve heard things but didn’t want to ask Patrick. And you’re surprising him by asking to move in with a dog he’s never met.”

Pete beamed. He was so happy Gerard had let him bring Hemmy on set.

“Patrick,” continued Ray, “you have to be a bit wary of how Pete will act. And pick the kid up after he answers the door, I want to get a good shot of his face.”

Patrick nodded and gulped. He wasn’t actually that good with kids. Pete was better because Pete was a kid at heart.

Everyone had met the kid, Dominic, last week at Gerard and Frank’s house. They had adopted him a few weeks ago and he loved the show. Dominic had begged to be in it. He was very persuasive for a five year old.

Frank walked Dominic over to Patrick, who took his hand and led him over to the front set of their house.

The little boy tugged on Patrick’s hand. “What’s gonna happen, ‘Trick?”

Patrick smiled at him. “Well, you and I are going to go behind that door and wait for Pete to knock on it.”

“Then I answer it!”

“Yes. Pete’s going to look shocked so I come and see who it is.”

“You pick me up right? Poppa said so.”

“That’s right. Then Pete comes in with all his stuff.”

“And his dog! I saw it! Joe showed it to me!”

Patrick snorted. “I’m sure he did. Joe loves Hemmy almost as much as Pete does. Are you ready?”

Dominic looked at him with big eyes and nodded. They walked into the house and got ready.

Pete walked up the steps with all his bags and Hemingway on a leash. “Come on, boy. I’m sure Patrick will let us stay.” He knocked on the door and heard feet pounding on the floor. The door swung open.

“Hi!” said a boy around five.

Pete stared at him. “Um…hi. I’m looking for Patrick, I must have the wrong house.” He turned away.

“Who is it Dominic?” he heard Patrick ask.

Pete whirled around. “Patrick?”

“Oh. Hi, Pete.” He bent down and picked up Dominic.

“What’s going on Patrick?”

Patrick sighed as Dominic put his arms around Patrick’s neck. “You might want to come in.”

“Can Hemmy come in?”

“Hemmy?”

“My dog.”

“I didn’t know you had a dog.”

“Well, I didn’t know you had a kid.”

Patrick sighed again and motioned Pete inside.

***************

Gerard bounced Dominic on his knees. Dominic was playing with some Transformers toys. “That was great you guys.”

“Thanks,” said Patrick.

“Where’s Pete?”

“Looking for some toys for Dominic.”

Gerard laughed. “I think Frank and I have that covered.”

“Yeah, I noticed. But Pete thinks that he could use some more for around here.”

“Pete is such a kid, you know?”

“Yeah, but that’s what I love about him."


End file.
